And the Wedding Approaches
by taylorsita
Summary: I made up what happens after the epilogue of Eclipse. R&R. No flaming, thanks.
1. Becoming a Part

**A/N: Just read and review, please and thank you. That's all I really have to say. I don't wanna spoil anythingggg. **

** Have a ball.**

* * *

"Hey, Jake!" Billy yelled as he rolled back inside. "You've got mail."

"Cool. What is it?" I asked.

"Wedding invite, I think," he answered.

I quickly grabbed the envelope out of his hand and ran into my bedroom. I ripped off an end and pulled out an off-white piece of paper.

It read:

Jacob Black,

You have been coordinally invited to the wedding of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.

I stopped right there and picked back up the envelope. I squeezed the sides. Another piece of paper fell out. This one was just regular lined 3-hole paper.

That read:

Dear Jacob,

I know this must feel very uncomfortable for you. I just wanted to say thanks for letting me have her. It really means a lot. By the way, if this would have been you're wedding, I would've wanted to have the choice.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

I noticed that the handwriting on the invite and the letter was the same. They were both written by Edward. No wonder why the invitation was so fancy. Bella would never use words like "coordinally" for something, or even anything.

After thinking about the letter for a while, I took back the invite and read the rest. It was mostly saying the dates, times, places, phone numbers for RSVP's, and how they'd "love to have me there". I was almost about to rip them up and throw them away, but instead, I hung them on the wall with a piece of tape.

"Who's wedding was it?" Billy asked. He's always so nosy.

"Bella's," I mumbled.

"Who's she marrying? That Cullen boy?" he asked.

"Unfortunately...," I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I said.

Billy rolled his eyes. "O...kay. Well, are you going to go, I mean, to the wedding?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure yet." I frowned. I, honestly, wasn't sure if I wanted to go. It's bad enough getting a personal letter from _Edward, _let alone finding out that she's going to get married to that bloodsucker.

"That's okay. I bet you have some time to think. When is it?"

"In just a couple weeks." I frowned again. That meant I was going to have to think hard in a small amount of time.

"All right. When you make up your mind, come tell me. I'll give you some money to go buy a nice tux. You'd wanna look good for your best friend's wedding..." His sentence trailed off. He rolled over some papers and dirty clothes on my floor, then out the door.

_Best friend? I thought she was, or at least would be, my girlfriend. Not his. I'm not even sure if he cares about her! Obviously, she doesn't care or just doesn't notice that two seconds after he's cuddling her, he could start nibbling on her neck, _I thought to myself.

"Ughhhhh!" I yelled out loud. "Doesn't she get it? They're just using her," I whispered.

I half-ran out of the house and walked toward the beach. I sat underneath _our_ tree. Mine and Bella's. One thing that was not Edward's. He had her house, her dad (even though I know he likes, and always will like me better), her everything. I had all that when he just randomly left her. He dosen't even know what that did to her. How she just fell apart.

I got back up quickly to get the stupid thoughts out of my head. I knew I couldn't change her mind. I knew that she loved him. I _know_ that she _loves_ him. I just have a hard time actually accepting that. I wondered if I could talk to one of my friends about it all. I haven't phased in a while now, so the rest of the pack doesn't know anything yet. Maybe I'll go to Quil. He's usually the good listener. Also, he won't be distracted by trying to protect Bella or Edward's family anymore, since that Victoria or whoever is gone now.

I ran to the garage, stepped in the Rabbit and drove off. I turned the music up loud. I reached up for the "Tune" knob to change the station. 93.3. My favorite station. It's just all rock 'n roll, hardcore, and stuff like that. I love it.

Anyways, I got to Quil's house in about 10 minutes. I saw a head peek out the curtains on the front window. Quil. Either that or his mom, but she isn't like that. Quil's been kind of paranoid ever since Victoria died, or more like murdered. He was still thinking that she wasn't all the way dead, or something like that. I don't see why. But, he checked the windows whenever he heard someone pull into the driveway.

Quil met me outside on the front porch. He closed the door quietly and sat down on the swing sitting there. He motioned me to sit down next to him.

"What's going on?" he asked thoughtfully. I knew I could spill everything on my mind to him. Great listener, he was.

"Well, just this morning, I got a letter," I started.

"What kind of letter?"

"Wedding invite. And a letter," I said.

"Ohh. From..?" he asked.

"...Bella."

"She's getting married?" The question could've been packed with anger or confusion, in a very loud tone, but instead, Quil asked it very calmly.

"Yeah. To that filthy bloodsucker." I was so angry my hands started to shake. I could've phased right then and there. Quil gently grabbed my wrist and put his arm around my shoulders to calm me down.

"All right. Who was the letter from?" he asked.

"Edward." I clenched my teeth while saying the name.

"It said..?"

"It was all about how it must be uncomfortable for me to read it, and about if I would've been me getting married to Bella, he'd rather have the choice of going or not," I told him.

"Oh. Are you going?"

"Not sure. That's half the reason why I came here. Any advice? Or if I should go? Anything?"

"Um. Well, for the going part, that's definetely your decision. I can't make that one for you. For the advice about going or not, I'm just saying, but if you really like Bella, and want to be really good friends with her still, even if she's married to him, you might want to really think about going. She wants you there, I just know it. Weren't you friends before Edward came into the picture?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, a little bit, I guess. I'm even the one who told her all the scary stories about his family, and she didn't flinch or anything. She must not've gotten what I was saying."

"Oh, right. Well, think really hard. 'Cause if she likes you enough, at least as a really good friend, then you should probably go. Do you know who's writing it was on the envelope?"

"Well, I don't think it was very fancy, like the invite or the letter. But I'll check and call you or something. Or tell you at school tomorrow," I answered.

"Okay. See you later," he said.

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for letting me vent. I really needed it," I thanked him.

"No problem. "

I waved, then walked back to the Rabbit. I turned the music back up loud. Surprisingly, I could hear perfectly good when I have my music up loud. It makes me concentrate even more, I guess. Having the music be really quiet just makes me anxious or something. Makes me want to turn it up. Like, when I drive with Billy. He always makes me turn it down low so I can hear trains or cars behind me and stuff like that. I just think it's boring. I always think driving is about having fun while still getting where you're going. Billy thinks it's so serious.

When I got back home, I parked my car back in the garage. Billy was just leaving, so I was pretty happy. I think he was going over to hang out with Charlie today. Good. I had time to call Bella and talk to her, one-on-one, without Edward there, telling her what to say. Even though I knew he was probably gonna be there anyways. He alwayas is.

I picked up the phone and sat on the couch. I dialed Bella's phone number. I knew it by heart.

"Five-five-five, two-six-oh-one," I said slowly with my fingers hitting the same numbers on the keypad.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Hi. Is Bella there?" I asked.

"Yes, just a second." He paused. "Here she is."

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Hi. This is Jacob," I said.

"Oh! Hi, Jake! I haven't talked to you in ages, it seems like!" she screamed.

"Yeah, I know."

"Did you get the invite I sent you?" she asked.

"Yes. I did. It was really...nice." I was going to say something better than 'nice', but I couldn't find the right word.

"Ohh. Yeah, Edward wrote everything. He has much nicer handwriting than me. That's probably why it was so fancy...," she explained.

"Yeah. I guessed that. Um, is it formal, or not so formal?" I asked.

"You're going?!" she yelled.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure yet. Is Edward there?"

"Yeah. Wanna talk to him?" she said.

"Yes. I need to...ask him something," I explained.

"Sure, no problem."

"Hello?" Edward said.

I inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Hi, it's Jacob. "

"Hi. What do you want to ask?"

"Um, well, first, about the letter," I said.

"You got it?"

"Yeah. Would you go to the wedding if it really would've been me and Bella?" I blurted out.

"Probably. I mean, she's your friend, right?" he wondered.

"'Course."

"So...she wants you there. Even though you're not _my _favorite person in the world, I'd rather have her happy than anything else in the world. If she wants you there, at her wedding, then you should definetely think about going. And, because, if this all would've been flipped, and Bella was my best friend, I'd probably want to be there for her big day," he said.

"Yeah. That's just what Quil said," I murmered.

"Quil? Your paranoid friend?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. And he's only paranoid because of that killer bloodsucker," I told Edward.

He sighed. "Yeah. Is that all you wanted to ask?"

"No, I wanted to know...what to wear. Not that I'm going or not, but I'd still like to know, you know, if I decide to go..."

"Right, well, it's not _too _formal, I suppose. But, it would be nice if you wore a tux or a nice shirt and dress pants. Something...appropriate," he said.

"Okay," I agreed. "Well, let me say goodbye to Bella."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye." He gave the phone back to Bella. "Um, I just wanted to say bye. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye, Jake."

Dial tone.

_Phew. At least I got to talk to her before she was _married_. That's just not a thing I really want to think about, _I thought. _She's just so clueless at exactly how powerful he can be. Him and his whole family, and all their little vampire friends. OHH! I almost forgot! I have to call Quil. I need to tell him who wrote the invite. _

This time, I dialed Quil's number. His and Bella's were two that I knew by heart.

"Five-five-five, seven-three-one-oh," I said out loud again.

"Hey, Jake," Quil answered. He has called ID.

"Bella wrote the envelope out to me, not Edward," I told him.

"Great. That probably means that she _does _want you there. That Edward isn't just inviting you because he _thinks _Bella wants you there," he exclaimed.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I'm going," I decided.

"You are?"

"Yeah. If she wants me there...But, anyways, I have to go talk to Billy. I need a 'nice' tux. At least, that's what Edward said."

"Ohh. Is Billy taking you tux shopping? Wow, that sounded really weird," he said.

"I think. Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna go over to Charlie's and talk to Billy. Bye," I said.

"See ya."

Another dial tone.

I walked back outside to my car. Got in, drove off. I was singing really loud while driving, which Billy says isn't so safe. I was also head-banging to this one song. I couldn't remember the name.

"...And we could leave this town and run foreverrrrr," I sang. Other people that were driving past me stared and shook their heads. I just laughed. When I got to Charlie's, I stayed inside the car for just a little bit, because my song wasn't all the way over yet. Charlie looked out the window, not because he was paranoid (hopefully), but probably because my music was so loud, that my car was shaking, and he could maybe hear it in the house.

My song ended. I walked up toward the door. I was going to ring the doorbell, or knock, but Charlie grabbed the knob and pulled the door open before I got the chance to ring anything.

"Aw, man! I wanted to ring the doorbell!" I complained.

"Sorry?" Charlie said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." I waved my hand and barged right past him.

"Okay. What do you need?" he asked.

"I _need _to talk to my dad," I told him. I went to sit in the chair next to Billy's wheelchair. "Hiya."

"Hi. What is it?" he asked.

"I wanna go to the wedding," I decided. "I need a tux."

"You're going?" Charlie butted in.

"Yeah. Bella talked me into it," I explained.

"That was you on the phone?" I made a face.

He made one right back. "Yeah..?"

I mumbled under my breath, "Man, I coulda sworn that was Edward."

"Anyways," Billy said. "When you want to go tux shopping?"

I thought for a minute. "Well, I dunno. Anytime, I guess."

"All right. How 'bout...Saturday? Or do you have something going on?" he suggested.

"Not that I know of. So, sure."

"Great."

I ran into Billy's bedroom at 10:00 this morning.

"It's Saturdayyyyyyyy!" I yelled in a sing-songy voice.

"Huh?"

"Saturday. Tux shopping!" I screamed right in his ear.

"It's today?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yeahhhh!" I yelled again.

"It's ten," he informed me.

"I know."

"So...? Are we going now?" he asked.

"No, silly. You have to shower and dress first. Then we'll go." I smiled. I had no idea why I was so excited for _shopping. _It's usually boring, when I go with girls, or Billy. But this is for me. So I was pretty pumped.

"Fine," Billy said grumpily.

10 or 15 minutes later, he was done getting ready and had eaten. I already was done getting ready. I started dancing in the kitchen when Billy walked out of his bedroom.

"What...are you doing?" he asked.

"Heh. Dancing?" I said.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." He said.

"Okay!" I screamed, and ran out to the car. I hopped in the passenger seat and waited for Billy. He eventually got there and got in. We drove into the city and got to a tuxedo shop. "Yayyyy!"

"What are you so happy about?" Billy asked.

"It's Bella's wedding. Like Quil AND Edward said, it's my best friend's wedding. I should be happy to go, and should look nice. But just a sec, I have to ask Edward a question," I explained to him my sudden, but also loud, outbursts. I called Edward's cell phone. Bella gave me his number just in case I had questions. This was the 1st time I've ever called just to talk to him.

"Hello?"

I exhaled heavily before speaking. "Hi. It's Jacob. I have another question about what to wear for the wedding," I said.

"Oh, right. Well, what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Color. I know it's a regular black tux, but like, tie and shirt color. Just to make sure."

"It's all pale green. All the bridesmades have pale green dresses and white flowers, and all the groomsmen have green ties and white shirts. Black shoes will work fine, also." he explained.

"All right. Do you have all your groomsmen picked?" I curiously asked.

"Not all of them. I still need one more. I have Jasper and Emmett, but I just need one more."

"You guys are only having three? Which one is your best man?" I asked.

"Jasper."

"Who are Bella's bridedsmades? And maid of honor?" I asked yet again.

"Bridesmades: Alice and Angela. Maid of honor: Jessica," he said. Then added, "Go figure."

I chuckled. "Right. Well, why don't you have...Mike for you're other groomsmen?" I suggested.

"...No." he said.

"Okay."

"Well, I was actually wondering if, perhaps, you would like to be my other groomsman?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. "M-m-me?!" I yelled, feeling very shocked.

"Um, yes?" he answered.

"Why? You know and like more people than me. I really thought you hated me...," I told him.

"Well, actually, I kind of do. Not necesarilly _hate _you, but dislike," Edward explained.

I made a face that he couldn't see. "Yeah. Uh, why?" I repeated.

"First of all, I need a groomsman. Second of all, you're Bella's friend. I think you should be in the wedding, even though we have our differences." said Edward.

"Okay. I guess I will," I decided.

"Excellent. I'll tell Bella that you've made up your mind."

"You knew I was gonna say yes?"

"No, but I assumed you would. Thanks again. Buh-bye."

"Bye," I whispered, then noticed that he'd already hung up. "All right. Pale green tie. White shirt. Regular black tux. Black shoes." I shouted across the room to Billy, who was looking at collared shirts. "Didja hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going, so we can get done faster," he smirked.

"Fine. But let's make sure I look good, okay? I'm a groomsman." I grinned widely and put my hands on my hips like I was a superhero. I felt so special that Edward, the bloodsucker that hated me, wanted me of all people to be his last groomsman. He even had a lot of other people to choose from. He could of even had a girl. Like Rosalie, for example. Even though she was a girl, she wasn't a bridesmade, so she could be a...groomsman. I mean, groomswoman?

"Groomsman? I thought he had all his groomsman picked out already," he guessed.

"Nope, he had one more spot opened. I was really surprised that he picked me." I shook my head.

"Yeah."

We walked over to a tie rack, grabbed a few that were a pale green color. I got a tux that fitted perfectly, I might add, and a white button-up. I even got shoes that day, which I didn't think we'd get to that until atleast tomorrow. I tried it all on in the dressing room. I wandered out and looked in the full-size mirror in on the wall. I looked good. We bought the whole "outfit" and left the store. There were still a couple of things I need to do and get before the wedding approached. I made a list on a piece of lined paper while driving back home.

_1.) Cut my hair. That's a given._

_2.) Call Bella, to tell her that I am going, for sure._

_3--Crap! Am I gonna have to do a toast?! Then..._

_3.) Call Edward, ask if I'll have to do a toast._

_4.) If the answer for number three is yes, write a toast. Make sure it sounds good, not cheesy,_ I jotted down.

"What's that list you're making, there?" Billy asked nosily.

"Things I still need to accomplish before the wedding comes," I replied.

"Oh. Like what?"

"Getting my hair cut, call Bella, ask Edward if I'm going to have to do a toast, and if I do, write a toast," I said.

"Great. Call them now, you have time, and to get it over with, and to cross them off your list," Billy suggested.

I pulled my cell phone out of my coat pocket and called Bella first.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Jake."

I paused to wonder about how she knew it was me. Hah, caller ID. Right. "I just wanted to tell you I'm coming. For sure."

Bella squealed loudly. "Yay! I'm so excited!" she screamed.

"Ha-ha," I laughed nervously. "Yeah. Me too. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye!" Bella shouted before I sighed and hung up the phone.

Next, I have got to call Edward. Toasts.

Ring, ring, ring, again.

"Hi Edward. Jacob again," I said.

"You seem to have a lot of questions for this wedding."

"Yeah. Anyways, do I have to do a toast?" I asked, wincing. I really did NOT want to do one. It would sound cheesy, even if I didn't mean it to.

"Nope. Only the best man and a groomsman does, so Jasper is, and Emmett said he would so you wouldn't have to," he explained.

It felt like a huge load was lifted off my shoulders. "Phew...," I whispered. "Great. T-that's great. That's all I needed. Thanks."

_Just one more thing left to do, but I don't know if I wanna do it now, or closer to the wedding, _I thought. _Hair cut. Last thing. I think I'll do it now, to get it over with, and also, if I don't really like it, like, if it doesn't turn out right, it'll have a couple weeks to grow out a bit more._

"I'll be back! Gonna go get my hair cut!" I shouted to Billy, rushing to the door. I wanted to do this quick. Clean. One short little hair cut. First time in...a year.

I was so nervous--and I didn't even know why--so I ran to where I get my hair cut. I got there in thirty minutes.

"Hey, ladies."

"Hi, Jake!" the women in the building replied. "Hair cut?"

"Yep. Hmm...Not _too_ short, but short enough. I'm gonna be in a wedding, please make it look decent," I asked politely.

"Sure." Jan, the lady that cuts my hair, was rambling on and on about how her husband doesn't listen to her. It was entertaining. I was watching TV, and not really paying attention to what she was saying. I nodded my head, and mumbled a little to make sure she didn't get the drift that I wasn't listening. "...He doesn't even get what I'm saying."

"Mm-hmm," I murmered.

"I'm done. You can stop pretending to listen now." She paused. "Just like Carl..." I was guessing Carl was her husband. I twisted around in my chair and looked in the mirror.

"Wow! It's perfect!" I complimented. I was smiling and running my fingers through my freshly cut hair. "It looks awesome."

"Thanks. 15," she added on. Jan was always straight-forward.

"Right." I dug through my pocket to grab my wallet, then took out a 10 dollar bill and a 5 dollar bill. "Here ya go."

"Thanks, again. Have a good day. And have fun at that wedding!" she screamed, but I was already running back to my house. I layed on my bed when I got there. I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what was going to happen after she's married.

Only two more weeks, and Bella Swan, my Bella, will be married. To a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyy! How was it? If you thought it was good, review. If you thought it was bad, review. Just no flaming, thank you. **

**I haven't wrote the second chapter yet, but I do have one coming. You NEED to see the wedding! **

**So. I need at least...5 reviews. 5 GOOD reviews. If they're bad, they don't count. Haha.**

**I'll start writing the chapter, but I won't post it until I get thoes 5 reviews, remember that people. **

**--taytertot321.**


	2. Here Comes the Bride

**Whoot, whoot! Read and review, please and thank you very muchh. **

**I remind you again down there. (Dang, no "down" arrow on this stupid keyboard)**

**The second chapter of "As the Wedding Approaches..." starts...**

**NOW! Have a ballllll!**

"Yay!" I screamed, while running in circles, all morning. "It's _TOMORROW!_"

"What's tomorrow?" Billy sighed. I've been counting down the days, and I assumed it was getting pretty annoying. I didn't care much. He'd have to deal with it.

"The wedding, dontcha know?!" My eyes were wide, smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Yeah, I know. I was _kidding_," he informed me.

"Mm-hmm, whatever," I said quickly. "I have to get a good night's sleep to make sure I'm all fresh for tomorrow."

Billy stared at me. "It's four-o-clock. The wedding's not even 'till three tomorrow. Not like you need to go to bed now."

"Yeah, whatever," I repeated. "I don't care. I'll go to sleep at...seven-o-clock, then. If it makes you happy..."

My father just rolled his eyes and rolled away into the kitchen.

_Maybe I'll go to the movies today. I don't have to go to bed until seven, so I can do stuff until then. I won't call Bella. I don't really wanna see her until tomorrow at the church. But maybe it'll be a good idea to hang once, before she's taken forever by a vampire, _I thought. I couldn't believe I was actually arguing with myself.

I picked up the phone, still considering calling Bella. I sat there for a while, and finally touched the numbers on the keypad.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella. It's Jacob. I was wondering if you wanted, possibly, to go to the movies with me. You know, last time to hang out while you're not married," I asked, my hands shaking with nervousness.

"Yeah, sure. Whattya wanna see?" she replied.

"Um. You can pick, I don't mind," I said polietly.

"Cool. Maybe...Baby Mama. That looks hilarious."

"Sure. That's good." I paused and grabbed the paper off my dresser. "Baby..Mama, closest time is: 4:45. Wow. Just about a half an hour 'till it starts. Wanna do that one?

"Yeah. I'll meet you there?"

"Mm-hmm. See you there."

--FIVE MINUTES LATER AT THE MOVIE THEATRE--

"Hey," I said once I caught a glance at Bella.

"Hi." Bella bursted out in laughs. I started laughing with her.

"Why-are-we-laughing?!" I asked between laughs.

"I-don't-know!" she replied.

Before we realized, Bella and I fell on the floor laughing, and a young woman working at the concession stands called the paramedics.

"We don't need you," I said to the paramedics, as they came rushing through the theatre doors, and after we survived our random laughing attack.

"Well, fine. THANKS FOR MAKING US LEAVE OUR POKER GAME. EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T NEED US, WE STILL CAME. THAT'S JUST THE NICE KIND OF PEOPLE WE ARE," one man, his nametag said 'Fred', yelled to us.

"Poker?" asked the head paramedic. "You play poker while I'm in my office?" The head paramedic, his nametag said 'Joseph', kind of looked like he was about to punch Fred in the face. Wouldn't _that _be a sight?

The two men kept fighting all the way out to the big paramedic truck. It was very entertaining. **(A/N: Haha, I just added that in. I read one of emoTWiLiGHT's stories, and it made me think of adding in something...random. )**

"Alright. Anyways, let's buy some tickets," I suggested.

"Right. Let's go," she said.

Bella and I walked over to the place where you buy tickets. I bought both of ours.

"What do you want for a snack?" I asked.

"Y'know you don't have to buy me anything. I have money."

"I'm being a gentleman," I argued.

She sighed, realizing that I had won. "Fine. Hmm. Just a slushie...thing. Coke, please," she asked polietly.

"Sure, no problem." I told the woman, (the one who called the paramedics on us) our order. She quickly typed it all in on the register, ran to get my popcorn, Bella's slush, and my regular Coke, and came back to where we were standing. Her nametag said her name was Danielle, but under that, it said "Beginner", as in, she just started working here. I could tell, and so could Bella.

"Here you go," Danielle said, handing us our concessions. I took it all, giving Bella her slush out of my left hand.

"Thanks," Bella and I thanked her in unison. We chuckled.

"Yeah, let's get to Theatre...5, before we have another laughing attack. For no reason," I suggested, running jokingly to get to the theatre.

We sat in front row, behind the bars, so we could put our feet up. There were only 2 more couples sitting in the theatre with us, one in the very front row, and one in the very back row. They obviously had different sitting styles. We sat through ten minutes of boring previews. Most were about "Keep your feet down". Yeah, like _that's _gonna happen. Also, "Turn your cell phones OFF". Nobody ever really did that one, either. Oh, well.

"The movie's startinggggg!" Bella squealed quietly to not bother the other 4 people in there.

"Yay," I said emotionless.

**(A/N: By the way, I haven't actually seen Baby Mama, so they're just going to watch the movie without me narrating it, because I'll mess things up, since I haven't seen it. I also couldn't think of another movie in the theatres now. So, yeah. Have another ball.)**

After the movie was over, Bella and I walked out of Theatre 5 laughing uncontrollably.

"You were right, it was hilarious." I laughed.

"Yeah. I knew it was going to be. Jessica and Mike saw it last weekend, and told me all about it. I knew what was coming," she explained.

I just laughed, and we walked out to our cars. Or, her truck and my car-ish thing.

"I'll see you tomorrow. At the church. Three, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Three. I'm excited. But, is it possible if you could be there earlier? I mean, since you're in the wedding party?"

"Yeah. Of course I can," I replied.

"Great. Then, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved. "Bye, Jake!"

I got back to my house at 6:02. Billy was napping on the couch. I decided not to wake him up for something to eat, I mean, I'm 17, I shouldn't have to, so I grabbed a box of Pizza Rolls out of the overly-packed freezer and popped them in the microwave. The underside of the box said it only took two minutes. That was fast enough, I had my fun, and I should sleep, for beauty sleep, to look good for tomorrow.

My rolls were done. I put them on a paper plate out of the cupboard. I also got down a glass and grabbed the two-liter of Pepsi out of the fridge. I poured myself a glass and rushed off to my room.

I ate my Pizza Rolls while watching TV. Not much was on, so I just listened to music on MTV. They were actually pretty good songs. I left my TV on an hour sleep timer, and started getting ready to fall asleep. Soon, I drifted off to the world of dreams.

--THE NEXT DAY/WEDDING DAY--

"It's today! It's today!" I screamed into Billy's ear at 11 AM.

"What?" Billy asked groggily.

"THE WEDDINGGGG!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. You really didn't need to wake me up if you know how to get ready by yourself. You have a car, so, you don't need me to drive you there," he explained.

"Whateverrrrr!" I sang out, running to my bedroom.

I dragged out everything I needed to get ready for the wedding. Bella said I needed to get there early. But, how early?

I put on my dress shirt, pants, then..the tie. _How the heck do you tie a tie? _I thought.

"Daddddd!" I screamed.

"What?" he screamed back.

"I need help!"

"Come out here," he said. I walked out to the living room, staring at the tie sitting on my neck. "What is it?"

"I need help tying my tie. I don't know how." I couldn't believe how much I sounded like a five year old.

"Mmm. Okay." He rolled over and I bent down to his size. He grabbed the tie around my neck and tied it perfectly.

"Thank you, daddy," I joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Go finish," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" I saluted, and marched to my bedroom.

I finished getting ready, almost bouncing up and down from excitement.

My cell phone started to ring.

"Hello...?" I asked warily.

"Hi. It's Edward. Are you ready yet? We're gonna get the church set soon," he said quickly.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm ready. Want me to head over?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you here."

"Bye." I walked into the living room, still fixing my collar, to say good-bye to Billy. "Edward just called. I need to head over to the church. They're starting to set up," I explained.

"Okay. Have fun." He slid me a wink. "And tell Bella and Edward congratulations for me."

I made a face. "Mm-hmm." I wasn't sure what he meant by "have fun". "Bye."

Running outside to the Rabbit, my collar shot up. "What the frick, collar? Stay down," I ordered my shirt. I was fussing with it still when I got into the driver's side of the car. I drove off fast, people giving me the bird behind me when I passed them. "Whatever. I've got a wedding to get to, people. Deal with it," I said almost to myself.

I made it to the church in time, even though Edward was standing outside, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What...? I'm here."

"You're late."

"Nope, I'm on time. Bella actually never gave me a time. So, I think I'm on time," I argued.

He sighed. "Whatever," he said under his breath. "Just get in there and help set up."

"All righty." I skipped up the stairs and into the church's double doors. Bella was standing there, not in her wedding dress quite yet, but her hair done, looking stunning. I turned around quickly, trying not to look at her.

"What? Do I look that bad?" she asked. She sounded as is she was about to cry because I "insulted her".

"No. I can't look at you, though."

"That's for the _groom_."

"For me, too. I think. Oh, well. I'm still not looking. I want it to be a surprise. That's why we went to the movies _last _night," I said.

"No. Look at me. I _dare _you_._"

"So call me a chicken, I'm not looking."

Bella sighed, exasperated. "Fine."

I started helping Charlie and Edward roll out the carpet and put the flowers on the ends of the pews.

"Done," we said in unison.

"What next?" Charlie asked.

"Um...Are the ring bearer and the flower girl here yet?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," I replied.

"Call them. They're brother and sister, you can get ahold of them." He paused to search through his tux pocket. "Number is...555-3362."

"Kay. We can do that." I grabbed my cell phone, which should be off by now, since I would forget later, and vigorously pounded in the numbers.

"Hello?" asked a very small, petite voice.

"Hi. Is this...Bethany?" I asked.

"Yes. I gots to be a flower girl today!" She squealed. I was guessing that she was about 6, since she obviously didn't know 'gots' isn't a real word.

"Yes, you do." I changed subjects quickly. "Is your mom there?"

"Here she is...," A woman came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. I'm a groomsman at the wedding you're going to. Edward says that you guys need to be here soon. We need to go over what they need to do and how to walk down the aisle."

"Right. We're leaving right now. Yeah, my Jess is the maid of honor," she said randomly.

"Jessica? I know her."

"...And you are?"

"Jacob. I only know her from Bella. Anyways, you need to get here soon. Thanks...," I said, and hung up the phone. "They're coming," I told Charlie. Edward had already gone somewhere else to finish something.

--AN HOUR LATER. EVERYONE'S THERE, THE WEDDING STARTS--

Dun, da, da, da. Dun, da, da, da. Dun, da, da, DA, DA, da, da-da-da, da-da-da. **(A/N: That's the wedding march, by the way. I wasn't sure if I needed to put it in quotations or not, so I just didn't. The best part is almost here. Get readyyyy!)**

Bella and Charlie start to walk down the aisle and my eyes almost started to water. I'm not even sure why, I never cry at weddings. I'm a guy.

Edward was standing on the same step as me, but farther away, by the preist, smiling widely. His smile softened when Bella got next to him.

"We are gathered today to unite Isabella Nicole Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen. Face eachother, please," the preist said. Bella and Edward faced eachother. "Do you, Edward Anthony Cullen, take Isabella Nicole Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, forever and ever, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." He smiled even wider.

"Do you, Isabella Nicole Swan, take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, forever and ever, through sickness and in health, through richer or poorer?" he repeated.

"I do." Bella giggled, and Edward grinned his widest grin of all.

"I can now pronounce you husband," he looked at Edward, "and wife." He looked at Bella. "You may kiss the bride."

Edward's grin faded as he went in for the kiss. It looked like they kissed lightly, but it was probably powerfully. The guests in the pews stood and clapped. Bella and Edward walked to the first pew. They were going to release them row by row.

Each person in the rows either shook hands with or hugged Edward, and hugged Bella. When every row was out in lobby...thing, I went up to Bella.

"Congrats!" I shouted. I gave her a hug.

"Thanks." She couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

I went up to Edward. "Congratulations," I said. I was smiling, and so was he.

"Thanks." I put out my hand for him to shake it. He shook his head and hugged me carefully.

"...What?" I asked.

"I mean, we're pretty much brothers now, since you are close enough to a brother to Bella. I should be able to hug you without it being weird," he explained.

"Yeah, that's gonna take a bit, you know, for it not to feel weird," I said.

"I get it. Well, have fun."

"Oh, I will."

Next, the reception. The funnest part of all weddings.

**Yay, we're done! For the second chapter, anyways. Sorry if the wedding part was a little out-of-order or anything. I've been to a lot of weddings, I just never pay attention to what the preist says. Haha. I probably should. **

**I'll pay attention when I go to my cousin's on June 28. I'm so excited.**

**Send me reviewsssssssss! I love them so much, and I'd really appreciate it.**

**Stay tuned for the reception. (This is my first story that will have three chapters. Yay me! -claps hands like London Tipton-) **


	3. The Nightmare on Cullen Street

**Hello, again. Glad you came back. **

**This is the reception of the Swan and Cullen wedding. Yay. Kinda short, though.**

**Have funn.**

**Still Jacob's POV**

I found Jasper, even though I know he doesn't like me, and sat with him during dinner.

We had steak. It was _delicious._ Cake was yummy, too. It was just traditional white.

"Hi. Um, are you Jacob Black?" a young woman, looked about my age, asked me.

"Yes? And who are you?" I replied.

"I'm Olivia. Olivia Swan," she said.

"Swan? You're related to Bella?"

"Yeah. I'm a cousin on her mom's side," she said.

"Ohh! That's cool. You, ahem, don't live here, right? You live back in Seattle?"

"Yeah. But I'm certainly thinking about going to school here starting later this year. I'm gonna move here and just start school with the rest of the juniors." She grinned.

"Junior? I'm going to be a junior next year," I told Olivia.

"Really?" She smirked. "Well, that's good."

"Why?"

"I'll need a mentor. And someone who knows me. Since Bella's graduated, I need someone to show me around." She hinted "you" by the look in her eyes.

"Oh? Well, I guess it _is _good." I paused. "...I could do that."

"Yeah, that's kinda what I meant."

"Thought so. Anyways, wanna dance?"

"Sure."

When we got out on the dance floor, it was a fast...ish song. It was "Rockstar" by Nickelback. **(A/N: That's what's on the radio right now, lol.) **In the minimum of two seconds, Rockstar ended and a slow song came on.

_Great, _I thought. _A girl I really like, that I just met today, and a slow song. I suck at slow dancing. I mean, I'm not too great at fast dancing either, but better at that than at slow dancing. Man, this sucks. Big time._

Olivia locked her hands around my shoulders, and I put my hands on her waist. It was really uncomfortable for both of us. We were both stiff and didn't move much. There were other couples on the floor that were swinging all over the place. We were standing there, hardly swaying from side to side. People stared at us. I smiled the whole time, though. I didn't want to make her think that I didn't like her.

Our uncomfortable dance ended soon enough when she said, "This is weird," and unlocked her hands.

"Yeah," I replied. "It is."

"Sorry, I just think...it's too fast."

"Ohh, definetly," I said. "I'm gonna go get a drink. Want one?" I asked politely.

"You're old enough to drink?!" she screamed.

"...No. I meant, like, a pop. Or a non-alcoholic cocktail. That's what I'm getting," I explained.

"Oh!" She giggled nervously. "Sure, please and thanks. Just a coke."

I walked over to the bar and got my cocktail and Olivia's pop. "Here you go," I said and handed it to her once I got back to the table.

"Thank you. So, Forks is a small town, right?" she asked, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah. But actually a lot more goes on than you would think," I said and looked away, thinking about last summer. Man, was that an action-packed summer.

"Oh. Hmmm. I could probably make some history. I can definetly be a wild child, so watch out." She growled.

"Oh, I will. And I bet you could. I'll introduce you to some of my friends...if you decide to move." I frowned.

"I think I'm gonna, now. I wasn't really sure. But I will. It sounds fun. I mean, Seattle is such a big town. I've even got _lost _there, like two times. It's just so confusing. There are wayyy too many people. And, also, I've _always_ wanted to live in a small town," she replied.

"Really? Living in a small town isn't too much of a thrill," I said.

"Well, living in a big town isn't much of a thrill, either," she answered.

"Touche."

Olivia and I sat there talking most of the night. We actually slow danced without it being weird.

"Hey, let's dance!" she shouted.

"Kay."

Both of us ran to the dance floor and it changed right to a slow song again. So far, we've dance to a humungous total of...two fast songs! Yay us!

I put my hands on her hips, she put hers on my shoulders. We danced and actually moved around the floor, laughing and smiling while swinging our hips. The song changed again, this time to a fast one. It was "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osborne. I looked at her inquiringly. She nodded, and we got out our air guitars. Olivia and I rocked out to the song and head-banged. A bunch of people, (the losers who weren't dancing) stared at us, but the ones on the dance floor went and "air guitared" and head-banged right along with everyone else. (We were trend setters that night).

After we were all head-banged and air guitared out, we sat down and drank our Shirly Temples (kiddy cocktails).

The entire reception didn't end until 1:00 AM. _Everyone _was tired. There were some guys carrying girls out of the room. Olivia and I were laughing our heads off about everything we talked about, and all the drunk people that fell down on the dance floor. It was hilarious.

We made it outside in the darkness and I could hardly find my car.

"Dangit! I forgot my mom drove me here. I have no ride home...," said Olivia.

"...I could drive you," I suggested.

"You'd drive all the way to Seattle? Remember, I still live there," she pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right." She grinned. I'm guessing she liked to be right. "Well, would Bella and Charlie care if you spent the night there?"

"Bella and Edward might. You know..."

"Eww. Right." I thought for a couple seconds. "Have you met Alice?"

"Yeah. I talked to her a few times, I think. Short black hair, lime green and black dress?" I nodded. "Wasn't she in the wedding party?" I nodded again. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe you and Alice and Rosalie could have a..."sleepover." Bella and Alice _always _had them when Edward and Bella were dating. She loved them," I lied.

"Really? It sounds like fun. I always loved sleepovers. Alice is pretty nice, too. Sure, then," she agreed.

"Cool. I'll call Edward and ask him for Alice's number," I said and started dialing Edward's cell number into my phone.

"Hello?" Edward asked in a drunk voice.

"Hi. It's Jake. I need Alice's number. Olivia--Bella's cousin--is gonna see if she can stay there tonight," I explained.

"Bella! Grab me my phone!" he shouted.

"Edward! You're talking on it! Hahahaha!" I heard Bella shout back. She sounded drunk, too.

"Hah. Righttttttt! I'll call you back after I find it," he said.

"Wait! I know it!" Bella must've grabbed the phone. "It's...555-4542. BYE JAKE!" she screamed.

"Thanks. Bye," I said quickly.

"Whew. They're definetly drunk." I pretended two wipe beads of sweat off of my forehead. "I'll call Alice." I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Jacob."

"Hi, Jacob! Whaddya need?" she asked.

"I was wondering...Olivia, Bella's cousin, needs a place to stay," I told her.

"Oh. And you're asking if she can stay here? _Like a sleepover?"_ she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Exactly like a sleepover."

"Great! Yes, she can!"

"Great...I'll drive her over. Bye." I hung up the phone. "She seemed excited to have you," I told Olivia. "You should call your parents." I gave Olivia my phone and she told her parents she was staying at Bella's sister-in-law's house.

"They said "fine". We're good."

Olivia and I talked the whole time to the Cullen's house about random things, switching subjects often. We went from talking about the wedding, to waffles, to music, to flavored water, to trampolines. Wedding to waffles because of we wished they had waffles at the wedding instead of steak, then I guess she has this song about steak on her iPod, then the song mentioned flavored water, and she was listening to her iPod with the flavored water/steak song on her trampoline. It was sort of confusing, but I mostly got every minute of it.

"We're here. The Cullen _mansion."_

Olivia's face was star-struck. "Is it really a mansion?"

I laughed for, seriously, ten minutes straight. "No, it's not a mansion. It just looks like one. It has three stories," I said.

"Ohh." She laughed nervously. "My bad."

We walked up to the door, but it opened before we could even ring the doorbell. See-er-of-the-future. **(A/N: Lol, I couldn't remember how to spell like a psycic. Cause, I think that's wrong.)**

"JACOB! And, Olivia, right?" Alice screamed.

"Yeah. Olivia."

"Okay, I think I'm gonna leave it at that. Call me anytime just to talk, and I hope you move soon, Olivia," I said.

"Bye, Jake," she said, and I kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye."

**Olivia's POV**

"Hi, Olivia. We're gonna party like _rockstars," _she said.

I laughed. "Sounds like fun!" I yelled excitedly.

"Really? You're like, the exact opposite of Bella," she said.

"Is that a compliment? Because Jacob said that Bella loved your sleepovers," I said.

"It is a compliment, but she _hated them. _I pretty much had to kidnap her just to talk or have her come over here with the two of us," she told me.

"Wow. I really love sleepovers. They're so much fun. Whaddya wanna do first?" I asked.

"Hmm. Makeovers?" she suggested.

"Sure!"

Alice pulled me upstairs to her room, and into the bathroom. She had buckets and buckets of various makeups. Cover-up, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, lip stick, blush, lip liner, eyeshadow brushes, lip gloss brushes. She had any brushes you could imagine. She had everything. It was amazing. I have never seen so much makeup in my entire life.

"Wow," I said, star-struck again.

"Yeah, mm-hmm. Well, do you wanna makeover me first, or me you?" she asked.

"You can makeover me first," I said.

Alice's face lit up and she grinned widely. She made me close my eyes and she hid every single mirror within a foot of me. She put some junk on my eyelids, then some glossy feeling stuff on my lips. I really didn't know what all she was doing, so I stopped trying to figure it out.

After she was all done, she let me open up my eyes. She put all the mirrors back and I grabbed one and looked at myself in it.

"Wh-what did you do to me?!" I screamed, then put my hand over my mouth.

"Nobody's here," she said after seeing my gesture. "And...I made you over!"

"No. You messed me up," I yelled.

My face was like a train wreck. My eyes had purple eyeshadow all over them that went up to my eyebrow. Dark purple. My lips were bright red. My cheeks had hot-pink blush on them. The blue eyeliner went out about an inch more than it should. If Alice had all this makeup, you'd think she'd know how to use it all. But she didn't.

The rest of the night with Alice was fun. We watched movies and she made loads of food. We stayed up late and played truth or dare with Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie when they all got home. They said they were at a party of a friends'.

That was the last time I was ever going to have a sleepover with Alice again, even though she will kidnap me, just like Bella. I'll just try not to make it seem like I don't want to go.

I don't want to be compared to my cousin, Bella.


End file.
